


As If

by yuki_tsunade



Category: Bleach
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, S&M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia is trying to explain to Renji that Grimmjow and Ichigo have hooked up, but the red head stubbornly refuses to accept it. Meanwhile Grimm is punishing Ichi as a result of losing a bet. AU GrimmIchi</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If

** As If **

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Bleach nor any of its fabulous characters.

 **Warning** \- boyxboy, yaoi, swearing, anal, toys, and BDSM

 **Summary** \- Rukia is trying to explain to Renji that Grimmjow and Ichigo have hooked up, but the red head stubbornly refuses to accept it. Meanwhile Grimm is punishing Ichi as a result of losing a bet. AU GrimmIchi

 **Authors Note** \- Hello~ just a quick one shot mah lovelies, hope you like it~

~.-.~

The raven laid on her bed, her entire body stiff with excitement as she stared at her best friend to gauge his reaction. Renji for his part returned the excited stare with one of pure shock, rumours were rumours, they both knew that, so why was the little raven trying to convince him otherwise? Grimmjow the most vulgar guy in school and Ichigo the teacher’s pet together? No way.

"NO WAY!" He shouts finally, shaking his head side to side frantically in disbelief, there was absolutely no way it could be true. Ichigo was tough as well, lithe as a bloody snake with the hidden fangs to match, there was no way he would even go near Grimmjow for reasons like _that_ , Ichigo complained daily about having to stay in the same room as the bastard for crying out loud!

"It's true! It's true! I was dropping by their dorm earlier and heard Ichigo practically screaming Grimmjow’s name.” Rukia whispers back in a hushed voice, even though the dorms are sound proofed, unless like Rukia you press a cup to the door and ears-drop. “I mean who would have guessed he was so vocal right?" She adds, her inner fangirl showing itself to Renji as the red head realized with stunning clarity that this was definitely _not_ a joke.

 "That's not the issue! There is no way Ichigo is gay! Let alone that he is dominated!" Renji exclaims, shaking his head to rid those thoughts that whispered the thoughts he had been squashing the past two weeks. The two had been inseparable, a new bond had formed that seemed a little beyond friendship, when Ichigo leaned to the side to get a better view of the board Grimmjow would pass his notes over. When Grimmjow was about to snap Ichigo would tactically divert his attention. And most recently where ever one went, the other would _always_ follow.

"Ahh come off it Renji, everyone knows you like Byakuya." Rukia sighs dramatically, smiling deviously at her speechless friend as his mouth moved frantically but no sound escaped. "Oh come on Renji, you're completely obvious about it. So there's no point in pretending to be a homophobe towards Ichigo and Grimm." She states, clearly remembering the way Renji would instantly become more mature whenever her older brother was around and the way his eyes would follow him whenever they could. Renji looks at the small girl in front of him for a little longer before sighing in defeat, sitting back in his chair he glances half-heartedly towards the door, the gesture reminding him of the question that had begun this whole conversation in the first place.

 "As I was saying, didn’t you invite the two of them over to study with us?" He asks, turning back to the raven as he raises a tattooed brow curiously.

"Well yea, but it seems they had better things to do." Rukia replies happily, emphasizing her point by wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead and laughing when he makes fake gagging noises and throws a pencil at her head.

-.~.-.~.-

~ _Meanwhile at Grimmjow and Ichigo's dorm_ ~

-.~.-.~.-

"Ahhhnn Grimmjow~" Ichigo moaned as he arched off the bed, the restraints on his arms the only thing keeping him in place as Grimmjow turned the vibrator in his ass up another notch. "B-bastard we're m-meant to be at R-Rukia's" he stutters out at his lover as the older teen loomed over him dominatingly, his glare however lost most its effect when Grimmjow strokes his cock to silence his protests, the action making him bite his lip in a desperate attempt to remain silent.

"Ahh but Ichi you lost the bet, so now I get to play with you~" The blue haired male reminds as he pokes the cock ring on the others throbbing arousal, the orangette shivering wholly as he bit harder on his lip earning a frown from his lover who repeats the action, satisfied when he’s rewarded with Ichigo both letting his lip go and releasing a highly erotic moan.

Sitting up a bit Grimmjow grabs another vibrator and pushes it into Ichigo's cute little pucker, relishing the stream of moans that accompany the simple action. The vibrators were about as big as his thumb and no matter how much the berry protested Grimmjow knew he was completely into his 'punishment' and as such he raised both vibrators to their full capacity and watched in awe as Ichigo arched of the bed as his orgasm hit.

"Hhhggnnnn~!" Jolts and waves of pleasure shock through Ichigo’s entire body as it arched, the vibrators in his ass only dragging out his ecstasy as he tried to keep the scream tearing at his throat at bay. But it wasn’t enough, the full effect was restrained and the relief never came, falling back onto the bed with a soft thump Ichigo sucked in his breath, panting erotically as he attempted to glare daggers at the cock ring that ruined his orgasm. "Take I-it off Grimm" he pleaded looking at the other with wide brown eyes, his vision was cloudy and he knew there were tears from the immense pleasure he was going through, the vibrators still active as the buzzed around inside him. But rather then Grimmjow giving in like Ichigo had expected him to the other simply dug out the vibrators and grabbed a light blue dildo that had been placed beside him, a manic smile Ichigo had learnt to run from was thrown at him and he knew he was screwed.

"Now now Ichi just this last little toy then I'll let ya cum." Grimmjow coo'ed as he slowly slipped the dildo into Ichigo's writhing form, the moans of protest were easily sent straight to his own throbbing hard on as he pushed the toy further, searching for the spot to get the stubborn teen to scream.

"A-ahh~" the orangette moaned wantonly as Grimmjow began to thrust it slowly in and out and casually stroked his free hand up and down Ichigo's bare sides, the mixed sensations of gentle and slow were too much for his sensitive body after the rough attacks of the vibrators and he just couldn’t hold back anymore. “Ahh~ G-good~ NNnnnn~”

"That's it baby, moan for me." Grimmjow husks as the berry's eyes close, the pleasure filled noises tumbling out without restraint. The blunette watches Ichigo’s face closely, loving the expression of tortured bliss as he slowly pushed the dildo back into his submissive lovers form.

 Picking up the pace of his thrusting Grimmjow slides up Ichigo's body and connects their lips passionately, not being able to hold back he slides his tongue inside as soon as Ichigo’s lips part. The appendage mapped out the familiar surface tasting and provoking for as long as it could before Grimmjow broke away, the need for air the only thing that made him stop. Looking down at Ichigo's beautiful body he watched as the other opened his eyes and tried to speak, his now bruised lips opening and closing cutely as his face flushed deeper.

"Gr-Grimm plea-please I need y-you~ Ahhnn~" he gasped out as Grimmjow struck his prostate with the silicon toy, the slight shock of Ichigo’s boldness making his control slip for a split second. Smiling evilly Grimmjow thrust the toy a bit more, directly at the orangette’s prostate before pulling it out and taking off the cock ring.

"Tell me what you want Ichi" he teased, wanting to prolong the tortured punishment for a little longer as he rubbed his hard erection against Ichigo's ass. The carmel eyed male looked towards his lover with a sultry gaze, his mind too far gone to remind him about how embarrassing it was to say such things and what he should be doing.

"Please G-Grimm I want your c-cock~" he moaned out as he pressed down as best as he could in his restraints, his masochistic side making his cock twitch as the binds around his wrists dug deeper for that quick moment. Smirking in victory Grimmjow slid home with one thrust, the deep heat surrounding him in an instant. He looked down at Ichigo but only waiting a few seconds before he pulled out and thrust back in, hitting Ichigo's prostate dead on already knowing the teen liked it rough no matter how much he complained.

"Ahh! Yes Grimm!" The berry cried out arching into Grimmjow as the older male set a fast and hard pace, their bed rocking slightly as Grimmjow’s hands found Ichigo’s hips to help deepen the thrusts. Releasing a hand he reached between their bodies and began pumping the writhing form beneath himself at the same pace as his thrusts, Ichigo was a sight to behold, his sweaty form under him twisting beautifully and pushing back to meet every impale.

"What do you love Ichigo?" He asked, grunting slightly as Ichigo involuntarily clenched down on him, the submissive whined at the question, his mind somewhere telling him it was stupid and he didn’t have to reply, but all he cared about was the pleasure thrumming through his veins.

"I love your c-cock Gr-Grimm~ Nnngg~! Its so b-big~" The orangette cried out between moans, gasps and mewls of desperate pleasure, his peak getting closer and closer as Grimmjow continuously pinned him under his weight. "Ahn~ s-so close Grimm~" he moans in warning, desperately trying to fight it down, loving the pleasure, loving the pressure. The only response he gets is Grimmjow picking up his pace and a low moan of pleasure into his neck.

The sounds of their movements seemed to echo around the room, Ichigo’s erotic voice, the wanton sound of skin on skin and the appreciative growls of euphoric ecstasy from Grimmjow. Their peaks were reached and crested together, Ichigo screaming his lovers name to the world as his body twitched uncontrollably, and Grimmjow burying his cry of pleasure as he bit the berry’s neck.

As each came down from their highs they both found themselves panting, trying to regain their lost breath and to calm their oversensitive bodies. Rolling over lazily Grimmjow grabbed the cloth out of the bowl of now cool water, wiping it over himself before rinsing it and wiping it over his completely exhausted lover.

"You know I think Rukia knows." He states as he lays next to the drowsy teen, liking how the fan feels on his heated skin.

"Rukia knows what?" Ichigo asks, his breath still slightly uneven as he rolls into Grimmjow’s arms.

"That we're together." Grimmjow answers, wrapping an arm around the teen as he curls into the larger teen. Smiling Grimmjow ruffles the soft orange hair lightly and scoffs at the light reply.

"As if"

-.~.-.~.-

And there you have it! A nice smut filled one-shot of GrimmIchi love. Let me know what you think yea~!

Xx Yuki xX

 


End file.
